Vineyard Boy
This is a short story about Tora (Namelose). Hope you like it, only as long as one chapter in a normal story, key the short story :D 'Vineyard Boy' "Vineyard boy, With your teddy bear toy. Sweet little words, Try and fly with the birds. Remind me of me, Come here, take my hand and see, Just how much I feel like you..." - By Kitty Tora walked through camp, her eyes tear filled. The day had been long, and sorrow had struck her heart. Her mind was numb, her feet were cold, her hands were wet. Her finger nails were red, from blood, blood red....She laughed coldly in her mind, as tears started falling down her cheeks. After starting, they didn't stop and rushed down like a waterfall. She knew campers would be staring at her. Her, Tora Namelose as they called her, the violent b*tch. The person who never showed weakness. What they didnt know was that every creature has a weakness. Whether they be human, god, demigod, animal. They were naive, so naive. they didnt know how harsh reality could be. Walking faster towards the beach, she quickly changed the song on her ipod. Concrete Angel came on and she was overcome by memories. She didn't even know why she had it on her ipod, but for some reason, it fit her mood. It fit what had happened today. Why she was crying.... And the rush of memories came. She had been walking down a little vineyard outside Camp. Jakati and Maskari were still in Camp, and she felt alone. She was listening to this new band, One Direction, and thought they were so-so. Her shoes and jacket had been making her hot, but she kept them on because she hadn't brought a bag. She was about to go back when she heard a sound. '' ''It was a soft sound, but filled with emotion. Pain, sadness, hurt. Crying, so full of pain, she followed the sound to one of the smaller vineyards and gasped at what she saw. A little boy, probably only about five years old, was curled up in one of the corners. '' ''The boy had little blonde curls, dirty with sticks and slightly wet. His body was curled, back to her, a protective position. He had a small dirty t-shirt on, obviously too small for him. His shirt was blue on the sleeves, but red on the back...? But then she saaw it get redder and knew what it was....Blood.... The boy had turned around at her gasp, and was shaking. She saw he had beautiful blue eyes, but were filled with pain, fear and tears. She stepped forwards and he flinched, she flinched back in response. She saw he had bruises up his arm and that he was clutching his hand to his body, and she could see it was bleeding and twisted probably. '' ''"Shhh it's okay..I'm not going to hurt you....." She had said in her softest, most comforting voice. He cried more and she shivered before taking a step forward, her hands in the air, showing she would not harm him. He seemed to calm down but his body was tense, ready to run at any second. She ripped off a strip of her jacket and showed it to him. "I can fix your wounds child, will you let me?" She was unsure if he would say yes. He stared deep into her eyes, like he was looking into her soul before nodding. She gently wrapped the strip around his wrist and put her jacket on him, wincing as he flinched and more tears came. The little boy seemed to weaken as she smiled smally at him. "It's going to be okay, little one. are going to be okay, I'll get help, do you have parents?" '' ''At the words "parents" he shook in fear and cried louder, but it was obvious he was getting close to dying. It was Winter, and with him bleeding so much, she knew he wouldnt survive long if she didnt get help for him. The boy was obviously abused by his parents, she understood that. She took the boys hand ad held tightly. "Okay okay, no parents. B-b-but I'm gonna help, k? I won't fail you child, it's going to be okay." She stuttered over her words and started looking through her pockets for her mobile. "I'm going to die....Aren't I?" The child didn't phrase it as a question for himself, but to make her understand. She felt tears dripping down her tears and she saw he was lying against the wall now, holding his head up ever so slightly, looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes. He squeezed her hand before letting his own relax, and started to close his eyes. "No no no! You are '''not '''going to die, its going to be okay, you're going to be safe!" She said it more to convince herself than the child. The little boy smiled sadly before speaking in a simple tone. A tone which meant "Be strong girl, you will go far, just remember me. That is all I ask..." She cried full on now, as she felt his heart start to become slower under her hand. '' ''"Thank you my angel, thank you for caring for me, even if it is for little time...J-just, remember that..." He started to close his eyes before muttering the last few words. "T-that all will be okay, as you said so...." And so the small boy had closed his eyes, and let out his last breath. She screamed and she felt a earthquake begin undder her feet. She yelled and tried to give him CPR, but it was no use. He was already gone. Her tears fell, and she sat back into depression. But not before one last act. Finding a nearby shovel, she dug a grave outside the small vineyard. Laying the boy in the grave, she tucked her jacket around him with the teddy bear he had been holding. After putting the dirt back, she lay a simple note on there. "The good always die young, remember him. Not as the weakling but as the boy who was strong, even when others couldnt be." Tora fell down on the beach and cried a river, well not really but you get what I mean. Jakarti came beside her and let out a roar of sadness along with Maskari. Together, the three mourned for the boy, who had never been loved. That was the day Tora decided to cherish what you have, and never wish for more. Because the good always die young, the brave die more painfully but the best die alone... Category:Short Story Category:User:KittyInASheepsClothes